bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ehlek Reviews
Review 1 Bought to you by: [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Ehlek is a Barraki warlord. He was mutated by the pit and forced to stay there. Only the mask of life can turn them back to what they once were. Now there are 6 Toa Mahri in their way who will win this battle for power. One side fights for power the other side fights for the universes existence. Lets see how he stacks up. Pros * Cool Claws * Awesome spikes * Good choice of feet * I like his head Cons * Squid Launcher? * Strange Body Overall Well, I like ehlek but I think he does not look like a war lord. 5/10 for Ehlek. Review 2 By:--Abc8920 14:36, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Ehlek is an underwater warlord that ruled the universe alongside the other barraki in the past. He has electrical powers and is alien to the happenings in the surface. Let's see how is he set wise: Pros: *Color scheme. *Built different from the Inika one. *Cool spikes and weapons. *His head and feet are a good choose by the TLC. Cons: *Pices break. *He looks a bit weak. *Squid launcher. Final thoughts Ehlek is a good set, is worth of your money. He's not brilliant but doesn't have the boring inika build and comes with a bunch of new pieces. 6/10. Review 3 By-User:VezonToaofChaos To put it simply, Ehlek is not worth the money. He's terrible. If his pieces were less common he would've been great, and he doesn't have an Inkia build. the problem- *His build is exactly the same as Spinax, who comes with the Titan Maxilos. *Takadox also has his build. *Karzahni has two copies of hs head. *Icarax comes with his claws. *Zaktan has his feet. *His lims are all to common. See the problem? Ehlek may not have te Inika build, but he's even less unique then they are. Indeed, the only pieces unique to Ehlek are his spines, which also come in blue or silver in other sets. Also, he's a Barraki, which means he comes with the super-suck-squid launcher. The squid launchers and the squids are useless, unnecessary pieces of plastic. If Lego hadn't mass-produced squid launchers, they could've spent the money on better pieces now. See? The squid launchers are at fault for killing the economy. Pros: *No Inika build. Cons: *Takadox and Spinax have the same build as him. *Almost no unique pieces. Price: Not at all worth it. Get Maxilos and Spinax.(Besides, Maxilos doesn't have a Squid Lancher) Overall: Don't bother. If you want Ehlek for the build, get Maxilos. You get Spinax free, who is basically a silver Ehlek recolor. If you want Ehlek for his head, get Karzahni. He has two of them. If you want his feet, get Zaktan. If you want his limbs, get Toa Metru Matau, Green Vahki, or Lesovikk. Ehlek gets a 2/10. Review 4 Pros *Not just a standard Inika build *Tri-Talons are insanely cool *Spines and head are good for MOCing *Color scheme looks great. *Easy to position Cons *Thin body makes him look weak *No armor at all *Huge gap between spines and actual body *Squid launcher- Need I say more? Overview He is probably my least favorite set out of the Barraki, which is disappointing, because he is also maybe my favorite character out of the Barraki. And like VezonToaofChaos said, his body is the exact same as Takadox's. But the difference is that Takadox is supposed to look like an insect, so it should be thin in that case. That's another thing about Ehlek. All of the other Barraki do a good job of representing whatever sea creature that they are supposed to be based off of, but the only part of his set that I can think of that could possibly remind you of an eel is his name. I'm being too harsh. He is still fun to build and the parts are really helpful for MOCing. I mean, I can't even tell you how many different times I've used his weapons. They're just so cool. Anyway, he isn't very good, but he isn't really that bad, either. Ehlek gets a 4/10. Category:Reviews Category:2007 Sets